Pretty Lies
by luna1802
Summary: Her life was simple, until he began to expect more of her. [Rated T might vary to M in a chapter] [Slightly AU] [Doflamingo x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! This story was inspired by the fanfic Paradise by** **Captain Riley.** **You should check it out if you have a chance it's really good! This is set in an AU although some events from the canon will be mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer-** **I don't own any One Piece characters except for my OC and maybe some others later on. All original characters belong to Oda. )**

* * *

A young girl walked balanced on the railing of a Donquixote Pirate ship. The breeze blew her brown curls towards the sea and her childish green eyes searched the deck for a playmate. She spun once on her toes, never losing her poise and tipping towards the crashing waves below. As she did her sundress flared out, the assortment of bright colors blending together with the motion. She flung her arms out, stopping her spin. Her emerald orbs moved to the side to see her chosen playmate slumped against the railing across the ship. Gently bending down, she then pushed off the railing with the tips of her toes, gliding over the crew below to land soundlessly beside the boy.

Upon her arrival the pale boy made no move to acknowledge her presence. She pursed her lips and said in a annoyed tone, "Law-kun, you said that you'd play with me."

Law tilted his head up, his hat shadowing his eyes. The girl was _quite_ the annoyance. In a cold tone he said, " _No_ , I didn't. Stop making up stuff you want to hear. And I've told you a thousand times, don't add the -kun to my name, it's just _Law."_ Hearing this the girl sucked in her cheeks, after a moment's worth of glaring at the boy she stuck her nose in the sky tightly shutting her eyes.

"Fufufufu~Why do you always give him the attention little Kaline?…"

Kaline snapped her eyes open quickly finding her Captain. The said man was lounging on a chair on the Upper Deck, he was surrounded by at least three or four of his concubines. Kaline herself thought those women were disgusting things; but some of them didn't have a choice but to live their life that way. Ruling over the disgust she had, she felt pity. A whistle pierced the air and her eyes that'd been clouded with thoughts cleared as she saw Doflamingo's women quickly leaving the space on the Upper Deck. Her captain smiled like a mad man as he stood and made his way to the Upper Deck's railing, leaning against it and gazing down below. Even though his eyes were hidden from his glasses Kaline could still feel the pressure from his intent look boring into her.

Doflamingo slightly tilted his head to the side to see behind his little Kaline. There sat that odd one; Law. A frown grew upon his face as recalled some memories concerning that boy, he was snapped from his recollection as a certain voice called out, "Doffy-san!" Kaline stood on the Main Deck holding her hands behind her in a pout sort of way. A chuckle escaped his lips and he straightened to his full height.

"Fufu~Join me up here little Kaline," Doflamingo said in a soft voice. Now all of the Donquixote Pirates know of their Captain's temper, and they also know how it's calmed dramatically since the arrival of the girl known as Kaline. No one knows who she truly is; the girl arrived when she was five. Two years later Doflamingo gave her a Devil Fruit and she was promoted to an Elite member. This action made it clear that the girl has been fully accepted into the family, also since her being Doflamingo's favorite gave her protection. No one in their right mind wanted to mess with a member of the Seven Warlords.

Kaline looked up at him determination in her eyes. The girl crouched down before pushing off of the deck. Doflamingo's eyes lingered on the spot she'd once been before he opened his arms and looked up expectantly. It was clear for why he was doing that for seconds later Kaline appeared. The girl was caught underneath her arms, if you didn't have a keen eye you wouldn't have been able to see her figure shooting down from above. Kaline giggled her eyes seemingly full of laughter, mischief plagued her mind and she jumped down, escaping Doflamingo's grip. The girl raced around the man, she had hoped he'd attempt to grab her but Doflamingo merely sighed and decided to wait until she tired herself out.

Across the deck Law looked up to see the scene. A quiet scoff escaped his lips. Even if the girl was annoying he'd rather not have another person with a powerful Devil Fruit be wrapped around Doflamingo's finger so young. He'd be getting out of here soon. Maybe even start his own crew. Who knows...it couldn't hurt to take the brat along. He gritted his teeth. _No_. Sooner or later she'll become Doflamingo's pet. He wasn't a psychic or anything but he could tell that there were unseen plans in store for her.

* * *

 **(A/N A short first chapter, hoped you enjoyed it! So Kaline does have a Devil Fruit it's just yet to be introduced. Until next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n Hello everyone! Just to let you know first time skip has occurred. Onto the story!)**

Kaline observed the scene through half closed eyes. She stood beside Baby 5 and Buffalo. "Ne Baby 5, what do you think they're talking about?"

Baby 5 turned to look at her an incredulous look on her face, "What do you mean _talking_? Cora-san is a mute!"

Buffalo shifted uncomfortably at the sight before them, "It does _seem_ like Cora-san's talking-dasuyan."

The three children were currently hiding behind a stack of crates. Peering over and into the alley they could see Doflamingo's right hand man Corazon, and the boy he whisked away moments ago; Law. They seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation, although Baby 5 and Buffalo claim Corazon can't talk-Kaline herself has never met Corazon so she'd never know.

They three couldn't hear what they might be talking about, they assumed that Corazon used his Devil Fruit power to create a barrier that canceled sound. And their conversation also. Finally, Kaline could pick up Law's breathing again. The boy seemed out of it but he soon regained his composure.

Buffalo was the first one to reveal himself. The boy stood and shouted, "Is it true-dasuyan?! Can you talk Cora-san-dasuyan?!"

The Elite's hunched over figure suddenly straightened. The man quickly located Buffalo and the other two hiding children. A soft word was spoken and another barrier that canceled out sound was made. Except this time it was quite larger and the three kids were in it.

The children froze, their ears straining for sounds. When they realized they were in Corazon's soundless area they bore serious expressions and awaited his answer.

"Yes. I can speak." Corazon answered in a quiet tone.

Baby 5 jumped up in surprise, "EHH?! So you _can_ speak! Then why have you been lying to Doffy all these years?!"

Corazon stiffened the slightest. "I wasn't lying. I just didn't speak and he assumed I was a mute. I figured it'd be easier to go along with it."

Now it was Kaline's turn to stand. The girl place a firm hand on the crates, her hands slowly curling into fists. She spoke in a hardened tone, "Doffy-san should know about this. I'm going to tell him."

Corazon's brows went up and for a moment Kaline could see a sliver of his eyes. " _No!"_ He exclaimed. In a calmer tone the man looked at the three children, glancing lastly at Law and saying, "If you keep quiet I'll buy you ice cream."

Baby 5 and Buffalo's eyes brightened at this. Law's face remained impassive as always. And Kaline only got madder. Kaline's emerald eyes widened in rage and she turned to her friends shouting, "You'd pick _sweets_ over Doffy-san?!"

Baby 5 tilted her head to the side oblivious to the problem. "Well...I don't really see anything wrong...he can just speak." Baby 5 stated.

"Yeah-dasuyan. Plus I'm hungry-dasuyan!" Buffalo complained.

Kaline narrowed her eyes and shook her head, a scoff escaped her lips before she walked over to the barriers edge. It was invisible but she could sense the collected power ending. "So, you're going to tell Doffy?" Corazon asked. She simply nodded. And without turning back, she headed for the Donquixote Pirate ship.

* * *

"Young Master, Miss Kaline has arrived and is asking to see you." A whore informed him, a fake smile plastered across her face. Doflamingo regarded this news with a grin,

"Send her in. And clear the room!" The women surrounding him left quickly, seconds after they did the door creaked open. Signaling the arrival of his little Kaline.

"Fufufu Kaline~" Doflamingo cooed, the man stood and he walked forward to pick up the approaching child. Doflamingo waited for the usual antics of the girl, but when none came a frown grew upon his face. He turned the girl so that she was facing him and took in her facial expression. She looked pissed to say the least. Whatever had his little Kaline this angry he had no idea. If it was a person he would gladly slice them in half. In a more serious tone he asked, "What's wrong?"

At his question Kaline huffed, folding her arms and saying, "It's Corazon, Doffy-san! He's been lying to you about being a mute! Then he had the nerve to go bribe Baby 5 and Buffalo to keep quiet! _And_ Corazon was talking to Law about-"

"Hold it." The words escaped his lips like a growl. Kaline was speaking too fast for him to keep up, he'd only gotten the first part. "Corazon was _lying_ you say…" Doflamingo paused then continued in a dark voice that caused even Kaline to tense, "Well...Fufufu, he must've had good reason to lie about being mute. He even wanted to keep it a secret…" A vein popped on his forehead.

"Doffy-san?" Kaline asked cautiously.

His eyes flickered to the child in his arms and a wicked grin spread across his face. Doflamingo gently set down Kaline and rested a firm hand on her cheek, "You did good reporting this to me little Kaline. Now rest up until I get back. I may need your powers for help with something."

Kaline's eyes widened before she nodded stiffly. "Where are you going Doffy-san?"

"Fufufufu...it's a secret..." He answered in a teasing voice then headed towards the door.

Kaline watched as the figure of Doffy-san disappeared behind the doors. She bit her lip, _He's probably going to find Corazon. Find out why he lied. I just hope he doesn't kill him…_

The room she was in was Doflamingo's. A lavish bed lay in the middle of the room, it was filled with plump pillows and soft blankets. She grew tired at the thought of it. A yawn escaped her lips and she decided to heed Doffy-san's advice. _After all using my Devil Fruit takes a lot out of me…_

When Kaline finally got comfortable on the bed-it didn't take long, she closed her eyes, and was asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

 **(A/n Here's another time skip! It's a few months, it's kind of following the story line that Corazon took Law away to find a cure for his White Lead disease. Except now Corazon didn't do that and stole the Op-Op fruit once it had already been handed over to Doflamingo.)**

* * *

A shot echoed throughout the air soon followed by a thump as a body fell to the earth. Donquixote Doflamingo stood over the dying body of Corazon, the traitor. After following him for a few months he saw the man make contact with the _Marines._ Vergo stood off to the side, his emotionless face had somehow formed a look of disapproval.

" _Rocinante! Rocinante! What's going-"_ Doflamingo swiftly crushed the Den Den Mushi beneath a foot, cutting off the man's frantic voice.

He was fuming with rage. His 'kill-first-talk-later' side of him took over and he killed Corazon before he could get any answers. Doflamingo gritted his teeth. Of all people...his own _brother._ "Vergo. Make sure that Kaline doesn't hear of this. And where's that brat Law?"

"He's gone. Along with the Op-Op fruit."

" _Damn!_ " Doflamingo kicked the body of Corazon hearing this. "You just have to ruin everything don't you? Vergo, gather a team together to search for Law. Don't kill him though."

Vergo nodded stiffly, "Yes Doffy."

Once Vergo had left Doflamingo knelt down beside his brother's motionless body. The Shichibukai's shaking form was both in immense sadness and anger. He had thought that Corazon was the only person that he could truly trust, he had thought wrong. Doflamingo shut Corazon's eyes with a firm hand, afterwards standing up and brushing himself off. Currently he smelt of death. The scent was something he'd grown accustomed to, maybe it was because of the specific _person's_ stench that was making him sick. He planned to head back to his room and take a long bath. Putting the events behind him and spending time with _his_ little Kaline.

The girl was aging nicely. She was only ten yet little bumps had begun to form on her chest and her facial features sharpened as it lost it's baby fat. She had a good hand on her Devil Fruit too; the _Akumu Akumu no mi._..She rarely used it for it took a great deal of strength to use one skill.

A hand went to Doflamingo's chin as he started to walk back to the castle. The murdering of his brother put to the back of his mind as his focused on his little Kaline...she'd prove to be valuable in the future. He wouldn't let her escape his hold easily.

* * *

 **Translation: Akumu Akumu no mi = Nightmare Nightmare Fruit**

Hopefully no one seems too OOC. See you next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Hello everyone! To let you know a few year time skip has taken place!)**

A tall female stood by the railing of the Donquixote Pirates ship. Her long brown hair was tied back and out of the way, it still didn't stop the wind from blowing stray locks into her face though. Emerald eyes gazed into the sea, looking at the faint shadows that signaled the sea creatures beneath.

Kaline was lost in thought. She was recalling old memories from who knows when. She remembered the anti-social Law. The boy had left soon after Corazon had went on another mission. Doffy had informed everyone that he was going to be gone for a while-he was going undercover like Vergo-san and he couldn't risk his cover being blown. She wondered if it really alright for Law to leave the crew just like that, after all, he didn't even say goodbye!

"Kaline~" The coo came from above causing her to looked to her captain. Doflamingo was sitting alone on the Upper Deck, he'd gotten rid of his whores. The man knew how much they disgusted her by now, and if he had them clinging onto him when he addressed her she'd only see what he wanted then ignore him later on. The man grinned broadly, motioning her towards him with a small movement of his head. Kaline knew better then to keep him waiting. She knelt down into a crouch, then pushed off of the deck with enough force that she landed on the Upper Deck and beside her captain.

Doflamingo regarded her strength by chuckling, "Fufufu~I see you've gotten stronger." She responded by giving him a small nod. "How's your Devil Fruit power coming along?"

Kaline frowned slightly, "Not to be rude Captain but you should know, you trained with me the other day."

A flicker of annoyance was shown on Doflamingo's face, he hadn't gotten the answer he was hoping for. The man's eyes narrowed and he brushed his hand along Kaline's arm, "Fufufu~You're right. You need to work on not collapsing after not using three skills."

Kaline's eyes focused on where Doflamingo's hand lingered above her open skin. He was trying to be flirtatious with her. At the moment it wasn't working. "I think I'll work on that right now, Doffy." Kaline spoke with a small smile. She turned to go, as she did she quickly pulled her arm away so that Doffy couldn't grab ahold and keep her there.

"Just wait a minute," Doflamingo said in bored tone, laying a hand on her waist.

She looked over her shoulder to Doffy who was seemingly scanning the crew bustling about on the lower deck. "Yes?"

Doflamingo turned his head in her direction a grin spread across it. "Use one of the crew to show me how strong you've gotten."

Kaline's eyes widened the slightest, "The crew? Why them? Shouldn't we wait until an enemy ship comes?"

Doflamingo's grin faded a bit at her response. "We're almost at Dressrosa. Those men are just some people we picked up in the last town we stopped at." In a more teasing voice the man said, "It's an order, Kaline~"

Her eyes lingered on Doflamingo before she heaved a sigh, "Sure. Give me a second." Kaline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sensing the presence of the crew. Careful not to harm any of the Elites, she picked a man standing by the mast.

" _Hitojini Maboroshi."_

At her words the man below jerked so that he looked like he had a pole stuck up his butt. Seconds later a strangled sound erupted from his throat and he dropped to the deck clutching his throat. People nearby paused in what they were doing to see what was happening, by they wouldn't be able to help. The man's face was turning blue, he was choking himself but to him he thought he was drowning. The surrounding crew members down below watched with tension as the man's body became limp, his head lolling to the side. A signal he was dead.

Doflamingo watched the scene with an amused expression, "Fufufu~Well done."

"Thanks…" Kaline said quietly as she swayed on her feet, the aftereffects of using her power. A hand steadied her, one that she knew. Doffy gave her half a grin and lifted her up from underneath her arms. Kaline was placed in Doffy's lap as he sat down. This caused her to feel like a child again. She'd have preferred to stand but she felt her legs would give out. And she couldn't complain either. She would have to put up with it until they reached Dressrosa, hopefully he wouldn't try anything until then.

* * *

 **Translation:** Hitojini Maboroshi = Death Illusion

Hopefully it's the correct translation (I'm using Google Translate). Thanks for the review! Until next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at Dressrosa a few days ago. Currently Doflamingo was gone on urgent business, Kaline hadn't gotten much information on what business though.

 _A few hours ago_

 _Kaline walked beside Doflamingo as they made their way to the chart room. Usually Doflamingo would have a servant retrieve what he needed but he was in a hurry. Earlier he'd received a call from one of the Yonko, the man ordered three dozen SMILES. He was leaving to see CC and make sure that the clown didn't mess up with the order._

 _Doflamingo glanced down at his little Kaline and asked, "Fufu~You're not coming?"_

 _Kaline looked up at the man. She had considered it but there was too much to do here. "No." She answered simply, turning her attention back to the hallway._

 _Soon after that Doflamingo left accompanied by Trebol and Buffalo._

 _Present_

Kaline currently was strolling the streets of Dressrosa. Time to time she liked to go into the city to see how it was faring. As she passed people looked at her with respect, she supposed she could thank Doffy for that. The economy seemed to be flourishing. The markets were full with people who appeared to be doing good business.

She passed the crowds of people and headed towards the coast. Kaline leaned on a tree and closed her eyes, feeling the sea breeze blow through her hair. Her brown locks fanned out against the tree from the force of the breeze. After being out at sea for a few years it was almost a comfort to have soil underneath her again.

The ability she seemed to have, Haki as Doffy called it, picked up something. She sensed a group of people approaching from behind. Four...no, six? And two more coming from either side. Ever so slightly, she cracked opened her eyes. Kaline could just spot the feet of whoever was stupid enough to attack her, after all this seemed like an ambush. Mere seconds before a blade came flying towards her, she jumped forward and lifted a hand to point fingers at the majority of her attackers. Now that her eyes were open she could see who they were. Pirates. They varied in their looks and sizes, but all wore smug looks and toothy smiles.

Kaline scoffed and readjusted her aim more towards the group approaching from the middle. "What do you imbeciles think you're doing?" Her voice was cold as ice as she spoke, each word enunciated in hopes of getting through the thick skulls of theirs.

The men chuckled darkly, looked around at themselves. One of the ones closest to her spoke, "He was right, she does have a sharp tongue!"

Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her hand slightly, " _He?_ Who hired you lackeys?"

But she didn't get an answer as something was thrown over her head and something tight that felt like and arm wrapped around her neck. A muffled scream escaped her lips as she frantically tried to loosen the hold around her. With her hands she clawed at the arm but the buff man wouldn't budge. Her air supply was dangerously low and her already darkened vision faded in and out.

In a last ditch effort to free herself she raised a hand blindly and choked out, " _Kagami Mabo-"_

Before she could finish, the arm tightened and a painful cough escaped her lips. It wasn't too soon after that her body became limp in the attacker's arms.

* * *

 **Translations:** Kamagi Maboroshi = Mirror Illusion

This was a pretty short chapter, hopefully it didn't seemed rushed. Thanks for reading! Until next time!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kaline woke to the sound of a door closing. Her pounding head slightly moved up, opening her eyes as she did. Bright spots danced before her, she winced as her headache grew. It took a few seconds but her vision focused. Heavy objects weighed down her wrists. Moving them she found they were chains, but they weren't normal. She grimaced as she attempted to break her binds. In doing that only caused a wave of exhaustion to overwhelm her and she slumped against the wall behind her. Kaline pursed her lips and confirmed the fact she'd been suspecting; the chains were Sea Stone.

She found she was in a dark room. It was fairly large, boxes were stacked on the far wall and a porthole let murky light in. It was strange though, the walls were made of metal. She assumed that if she'd been brought to a ship they'd be wooden.

"I see you've woken up." A cold voice said.

Kaline stiffened, her eyes moving to the doorway where a figure stood. She hadn't noticed him before because he was hiding in the shadows. She shifted her body so that she faced the stranger. Her brows furrowed and she asked in a angered tone, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, stepping forward and into the light. Kaline's eyes widened upon seeing his face. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Kaline?"

Rage began to build up inside her and she gritted her teeth. Why is _he_ here?!

Her kidnapper was a face she'd thought she never see again; Trafalgar Law. The man stood with his arms folded, looking down at her with an emotionless face save for the smirk that could barely be seen gracing his lips.

She scoffed and raised her head, looking down on him as much she could, "What are you doing Law- _kun_? You should know that if you mess with me Doffy will have your head."

Law's face twitched, annoyed by the suffix added to his name. A snicker escaped her lips, just what she was hoping for. Law quietly sighed, straightening his back as he did. "That's why he won't know about this." The man stated in a low voice.

Her brows went up and she let out a mocking laugh, "Do you really think I won't tell him?'

The man's eyes narrowed and he raised a hand. He was up to something, Kaline knew that. A few months ago she'd seen his wanted poster. It came as a bit of a shock because she thought he had died of his White Lead disease. Later on she found he'd stolen the Ope Ope no mi from Doffy and eaten it to heal himself. That was the main reason she disliked him so much. The Ope Ope no mi is powerful, she hadn't gotten a chance to learn of it's powers so being around Law set her on edge.

Law gave her one last look before he suddenly flashed forward and laid a hand on her chest. "Oi what are you-" Her surprised shout was cut off by a sharp pain. It started where Law's hand was then eventually made it's way throughout her body, it soon became hard to breath.

Kaline leaned forward where she sat, the sudden exhaustion too much to keep sitting upright. Through half-closed eyes she glared up at Law. " _What_ was that?" She growled.

The Surgeon of Death held up an object she hadn't noticed before, he twisted it around almost as if he was observing it. "Your heart is gone." He stated in a dull tone.

She blinked a few times, still processing what he said. A nervous smile formed on her face and she said, "Impossible."

Law moved his attention over to her saying, "Then what is _this?"_ He held out the thing he'd been holding for her to see. It was shaped like a box. An odd looking thing was inclosed inside, it seemed to be pulsing. After observing it for a few more moments she realized with a sickening feeling that it was what Law said.

A heart.

A live, beating, heart. And it was hers.

Her drifting eyes snapped open and she called out, " _Bastard!"_

At her insult Law squeezed her heart, the object began to thump wildly. Kaline froze, white-hot pain shot through her body. Her eyes watered from it and she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming out. Law looked at her in annoyance and released the tight hold he had on her heart, it began to beat normally and the fiery pain she was feeling faded to a dull throbbing.

"Unless you want to die here I suggest you do as you're told."

She looked up at Law with a hateful stare, "And what would that be?"

Law returned her glare then said, "You are to be a spy. Report back to me Doflamingo's actions."

 _Just how stupid is he?_ At his orders Kaline and Law were locked in a staredown. Law was awaiting her answer while she was just thinking how much of an idiot he must be to demand something like this. In an emotionless tone she said, "Not happening. Doffy is my captain. I would never betray him. If you think I would just because my life is in danger you're dead wrong, Law- _kun."_

Law's hands twitched as he debated whether to give her heart another squeeze or not. He decided on the latter and a sigh escaped his lips. He met eyes with the stubborn woman and said, "You _will_ do it. Just inform me when he leaves on 'business.''

Kaline tilted her head to the side. _Business? Like he did yesterday?_ "Why do you want to know?"

"It doesn't concern you." Law answered.

Kaline exclaimed in anger, "Well in a matter of fact it _does_ concern me if you're going to be _using_ me to spy!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you're willing to help?"

Kaline pressed her lips into a firm line and cast a dark look towards the floor. "Willing no, but I will go along with what you want. After do I have your word that you'll return my heart?"

Law smirked and stuffed her heart inside the coat he was wearing. "Yes. For now," The man reached into the other side of his coat and pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "Use this to communicate with me."

She jingled the chains behind her to show that she was still bound. Law stared the chains in disapproval before he brought a key out from a pocket. The man then bent down and carefully unlocked the cuffs without touching the Sea Stone. Once she was out she rubbed her aching wrists. She'd most likely have bruises from where they were. She held out a hand and grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Law who had begun to look impatient.

She was glad that she wore pants the had pockets today-it'd be harder to conceal the Den Den Mushi if she hadn't. Kaline stuffed the transponder snail inside a pocket then faced Law. A piece of information popped into mind, "In case you're wondering Doffy left yesterday on business."

Law regarded this information with a tsk. "That's fine." He paused before calling over his shoulder, "Bepo! Penguin!" Her eyes flickered over to the door which creaked open seconds later. Standing there was a...polar bear? Next to him was a man with a hat labeled _PENGUIN_ , he looked to be lean and of average size. The polar bear was wearing a pair of orange overalls while the man a white one. Law exited the room but not before saying, "You know what to do."

The polar bear nodded and pulled out a bag from somewhere. Her eyes narrowed and she had a feeling she would have a strong sense of deja vu similar to when she was first taken. They began to advance cautiously and the man said quietly, "We're not going to harm you or anything. We're just going to bring you back...so don't struggle." While her attention was focused on the man the polar bear had snuck up behind her and suddenly the bag was over her head. A flood of panic filled her and automatically she went to jab her elbow into the polar bear. But before she could, a heavy object collided with her head and sent her crashing to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **(A/n** Did you guys like the appearance of Law? Thanks for the reviews! Until next time!)


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been at least a month since Law kidnapped her. As the man had predicted, Doffy hadn't found out about it. In fact the only person who really knew anything was her maid who saw the state she was in after being returned to the coast. Thankfully her maid kept quiet, seeing that Doffy hadn't come barging into her room demanding to know what happened any time soon.

It was early morning. Her maid, Marssi had just woken her up and prepared a bath. She soon left after to help prepare breakfast. Kaline dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She stripped herself, discarding her nightgown in the corner by the hamper. Goosebumps ran up and down her skin and she shivered. Wanting to get into the bath she turned around and began to walk to the tub, she paused in front of the mirror as something caught her eye. Her eyebrows slightly drew together as she brought a hand to her chest, where a empty square lay.

It was caused when Law had took her heart. Now only a black hole was left. She'd done a good job of hiding it, for if someone noticed it they might make the connection. Kaline met her eyes in the mirror before letting loose a sigh and turning towards the bath.

She soaked in the water for a good half hour. By the time she was ready to get out the tips of her fingers were wrinkled. Kaline stood in the bath, the water falling off of her and shook a foot, then placing it on the floor. She did the same with the other then began to walk to the counter where she grabbed her towel. It took her a few minutes to dry off. She then threw the towel over her shoulder, it landed somewhere near the hamper, and grabbed her shirt.

She'd chosen to wear a button-up shirt. The collar was loose, it didn't show the hole in her chest. She next picked up a pair of jeans. They were a bit of a tight fit-as most she owned were-but overall they showed off her figure and were easy to move in. Lastly she picked up an elastic and put her hair into a low ponytail with some brown strands left out to frame her face.

Before she left the bathroom she glanced in the mirrorror to see how she looked. Decent to sum it up. She exited the bathroom and her room, closing the doors quietly seeing that it was still early in the morning, then heading to the dining hall. As she walked the halls were empty, save for the occasional servant doing their work.

She arrived at the dining hall a few minutes later. When she entered the room she saw the pink feathers of a familiar figure. Doffy sat at the head of the table a newspaper in a hand a cup of what looked to be coffee in the other. Kaline took the chair next to him. Upon her sitting down Doffy paused in sipping his coffee and a large grin grew on his face.

"Good morning Kaline~"

Where she was reaching for the plate of toast Kaline stopped and looked over her shoulder to the grinning man. "Morning Doffy," She said. Kaline grabbed a piece of toast then began to munch on it absentmindedly.

"Something on your mind?" Doflamingo asked as he flipped a page in the newspaper.

Kaline looked up quickly to Doffy. Sensing her gaze the man met her eyes and awaited her answer. There was in fact something on her mind. Seeing that hole in her chest this morning caused her to remember the deal she'd made with Law. And that in some way she betrayed Doffy. But if it worked out hopefully Doffy wouldn't know about this and she'd have her heart back.

She gave Doffy a quick smile and answered, "No, I'm just still waking up."

For a second Doflamingo frowned, he then pushed his plate away and set down his cup along with the paper. In a teasing tone the man said, "I'll be out late tonight so don't wait long to eat supper~" Kaline followed the his figure as he headed behind her and towards the door. She was about to continue eating when suddenly two hands laid themselves on her shoulder. Kaline stiffened and prepared to attack whoever it was. But she found she didn't need to when the person spoke.

"You've been distant for the past few weeks~...Is there something I'm missing?" Doffy spoke, his breath hot on her ear. The man was leaning down-him being so tall had to bend down almost half his height-and had his head almost touching hers.

Her cheeks grew slightly red, but she should be used to him doing stuff like this by now. Without moving she answered, "I'm just still tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Kaline felt the pressure of Doffy's hands lift slightly.

Behind her she picked up a mumble, "And I wonder why that is…"

Doflamingo stood, looking down at Kaline for a few seconds. He reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, dragging it back along her jawline. "Fufufu~Get better sleep tonight."

Doffy's hand left her face and seconds later the sound of a door closing caused her to turn around. The man was gone. Kaline felt herself collapse into her chair with a sigh. Sometimes talking to Doffy took a lot out of her, this was one of these times.

She now stood, placing the half-eaten toast on a plate. The maids would take care of the leftover food so she didn't have to worry about the mess. Kaline headed to the door and turned the handle, exiting the room. She walked the halls in boredom, she probably should've slept in later. Kaline turned a corner and felt her stomach growl. _Probably should've ate more too._

* * *

 **(A/n** Hopefully Doflamingo doesn't seem a bit OOC. Thanks for reading, until next time! **)**


	7. Chapter 7

Water splashed as she plopped her feet into the pool. Kaline grimaced slightly as she felt the familiar feeling of her weakening muscles. The chilly water seemingly calmed her nerves. Her lips pressed into a firm line and she unbuttoned the top of her shirt so she could see the hole in her chest. She half expected it to bruise over but even after a month it hadn't given her any type of pain.

Kaline sat there in silence, staring at the stars. It was like that for a few minutes until a voice called out startling her, "Fufufu~so this is where you are?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost flipped around. Then she remembered she had half of her shirt unbutton which revealed her breast and her missing heart. Frantically she tried to rebutton her shirt, her fast fingers messed up a number of times and her pace only increased when she heard Doffy's annoyed voice,

"Are you ignoring me?"

In order to keep his temper at bay she threw a glance over her shoulder saying in a hurried tone, "No I was just lost in thought!"

Doflamingo frowned, sensing something was off. He quickly walked forward and gripped Kaline by the shoulder pushing her to the ground. His narrowed eyes observed her. Her shirt was half-unbuttoned, her loose hair spread out underneath her. He had a suspicion on to why his little Kaline had been acting so secretive lately, he'd voice it soon.

Kaline looked up at Doffy through startled eyes. Her eyes flickered to her chest, thankfully she'd buttoned it enough that her shirt hid her missing heart.

"You aren't seeing anyone are you?"

 _What_?

"Tell me who he is so I can snap his neck." It took a moment for her to do something, it was still setting in what Doffy had said.

Kaline snapped up and gripped onto Doflamingo's shirt. The only thing she could think of was to deny it flat out, after all it wasn't true. She drew in a deep breath, gritted her teeth and cried out, "Captain there's no one, I swear!"

At her cry Doflamingo's impassive face didn't change. Instead, he laid a hand on her back and pulled her into him. "Then tell me, why?"

Kaline swallowed hard. She very well couldn't tell him the truth. But what lie would she tell him instead?

"I...I just haven't been sleeping good. It's the truth." She offered. It was the same reason as the morning, hopefully he'd accept it.

Doffy's grip around her tightened slightly. Kaline grew tense but relaxed when Doffy lifted her chin up. His lips formed a grin and he said in a teasing tone, "If you're having trouble sleeping shall I sleep with you~?"

Her mouth drifted open for a few seconds before she answered. "No thanks." Doffy seemed upset at her answer but didn't say anything. Moments later she pulled away from where she was pressed up against Doffy's chest. Kaline looked up to where the man's eyes were, "I should be heading to bed. Goodnight Doffy."

As she walked away Doflamingo called out, "Fufufu~Goodnight little Kaline."

If she had a heart it'd be pounding. That encounter had been too close. Doffy almost saw her missing heart. Kaline felt his gaze on her back the whole time she walked towards the building. Truth be told she wouldn't be able to sleep. She needed a drink. Kaline changed her direction from her room to the dining hall where some wine was stored. She knew she couldn't hold her liquor very well but it'd be something to help take her mind off of things.

Kaline eyed a clock as she passed by one; it read 1:19 AM. She wouldn't be up much longer, that is unless she got herself drunk first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning** **-There's some scenes in this chapter but not that bad.**

Hopefully no characters seem OOC, enjoy!

* * *

Doflamingo sauntered through the halls of his castle. After returning late from his trip a hunger had grown in his stomach. Slowly he made his way towards the kitchen, even at this hour a maid or two should still be up.

The halls were quiet, moonlight spilled in from the windows and dust hung in the rays. He kept his steps silent as he walked, passing by the dining hall as he did. As he grew closer to passing the door he noticed a light was spilling out into the hallway.

Doflamingo paused, a smirk growing on his momentarily confused face. Who else could be up at this hour? His hand inched towards handle but before he could touch it itself flung open. He had to admit, the sight before him caught him by surprise.

Kaline stood there, clearly intoxicated. Her usual pale cheeks were flushed a deep red. Her clothing was of disarray and if he looked further inside the room he could it was too. In the woman's hand was an almost empty bottle of wine.

He watched with a straight face as a smirk grew on Kaline's face, she raised the wine bottle, and in a poorly attempted seductive tone she said, "Join me?"

Doflamingo sighed and reached forward to pry the wine from Kaline's hand, "And _this_ is why you don't drink." He said. As he did a hot arm slid around his neck keeping him anchored to the height he was bent at. His eyes focused in the top of her head. Currently the girl was under the effects of alcohol, if anything did happen she'd most likely not remember it.

But, he'd humor her for the time being.

Doflamingo laid a hand on Kaline's cheek, lifting her face up and connecting eyes with her through his sunglasses. She responded to his touch by leaning into his hand. Slowly, he pushed he further into the room, shutting the door behind them. Already it was moving at a slow pace for him, without wasting another second he pushed his mouth against hers. Lips clashed against each other for a few heated moments. It was just that until Kaline began to run her hands along his chest, he smirked and shortened the distance between them. To see what she'd do, he slunk an arm around her back and unhooked her bra; no reaction. His smirk broadened, this might be interesting after all…

* * *

She was drunk, she knew that. Whenever that happens it's never good. Either her Devil Fruit powers will go out of control, or she'd do something she'd regret once she was sober. And sadly she felt it was the latter. Her consciousness was muggy, but she felt the effects of the alcohol wearing off. Soon she'd be able to figure out what was going on.

Kaline slowed her movement, even though the lights were dull they felt like strobe lights and caused her to look away.

Something hot was pressed up against her, it connected to the same thing that was wrapped around her neck. She froze, momentarily confused on what was going on.

"I assume the alcohol's almost done with you, that was quick." A familiar voice drawled. Kaline snapped her eyes up, it took a second for them to focus but she recognized the man almost immediately. Kaline back a couple a steps up and tried to process what her drunk self had been doing.

First she scanned herself; she was a mess to put it lightly. Her clothes were practically falling off of her and-her brows furrowed. Seconds later she felt for the familiar straps of her bra, only to find them missing.

"Looking for this?" Doflamingo asked as he held up the thing in question, a smirk gracing his lips. Kaline's mouth drifted open but she didn't waste anymore time as she dove forward in an attempt to take it back. Her clothing was inch out of her grasp just as strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her up. Kaline's eyes widened in surprise as she came face-to-face with Doflamingo. The man examined her for a second before stealing a kiss, with another hand he ran it through her brown hair forcefully deepening it.

She although, wasn't enjoying it. Kaline somehow managed to break free of his hold forgetting about the bra for the time being. Kaline retreated to the corner of the room, stumbling as she did. She brought a hand up to wipe her mouth dry and pushed some stray hair out of her face. Doflamingo stood still where he was, she wasn't sure if he was confused or angry about being rejected.

When she caught her breath she asked, "What exactly happened when I was drunk?"

Doflamingo looked slightly disappointed as her words, "You don't remember?" His frown was replaced by a smirk, "Too bad, we had such a great time." Kaline felt her cheeks burning up and clenched a fist, the nails digging into her palm. "Apparently you're still intoxicated, do you-"

"I'm fine." She snapped knowing where he was going with that. And without anymore words, she left the room.

As she ran towards her room her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She hated it, her memories were fuzzy, until the fog cleared there was no way to tell what happened. Kaline slowed her pace as she arrived at her door. Just as she placed a hand on the handle, a thought occurred to her.

During that time when they were doing-whatever they were doing-could Doflamingo have...The thought was stuck in her throat as a hand reached towards the empty hole in her chest. Her mouth felt dry as she opened her door.

Kaline dragged her tired body over to her bed, not bothering to undress, and collapsed there. Hopefully morning would be better, if not...then sleeping in is going to be the new thing.


	9. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
